Chemical Mechanical Polishing (CMP) is wet process used in semiconductor manufacturing processes. CMP is a process that uses an abrasive and corrosive chemical slurry in conjunction with a polishing pad and retaining ring.
Wafer charging is a well known production yield detractor. Wafer charging can cause a circuit shortage and induce defects. For example, recently it has been found that, for 32 nm Mx levels, an increasing trend of dendrite defects is present.